Il Fratello Del Cielo
by RokudoSawada
Summary: (Bueno xDu nunca eh sido buena para hacer un resumen, así que aquí poco un poco de esfuerzo) Después de la batalla de los Arcobalenos, todo volvió a la normalidad en la siempre Tranquila Namimori, Todos vuelven a sus vidas "Tranquilas" Hasta que un día como cualquier otro, un invitado especial aparece en la casa Sawada... ¡¿Otro Tsuna! Si hay cielo... debe de haber infierno ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno aquí esto yo xD con una historia que tenía guardada hace mucho tiempo y apenas empiezo de nuevo a seguir escribiéndola, tengo que decir que soy algo nueva en todo esto, así que espero no sean muy duros conmigo **

**Advertencia; Este fic es Yaoi, relación chico x Chico, si no te agrada, favor de no leer**

**1827 Pareja Principal**

**La sería de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece... u.u -Para mi desgracia- solo escribo por mera diversión y entretener -si puedo (?)- a los lectores que me acompañen~**

**IL FRATELLO DEL CIELO**

**{El hermano del cielo}**

El cielo se encontraba oscurecido, las nubes negras se movían con extrema lentitud por el desolado panorama, niebla se empezaba hacer presente, la luna de forma curiosa y un tanto tímida trataba de hacer pasar sus rayos tocando apenas el suelo cuando alguna nube se movía acariciando todo a su alrededor, el soplido del aire violento movió las hojas de los arboles al igual que una que otra ventana, algunas personas en el suelo, caminaban con rapidez, pues sabían que pronto la tormenta se desataría. Una figura pequeña hacía lo mismo, pero la verdad, sus pasos, su correr era por otra situación, la lluvia nunca le había molestado…

En una mansión se podía escuchar el murmullo de unas sirvientas que se encontraban bastante inquietas, sobre todo por la tormenta que se avecinaba, que daba a entender que algo realmente malo pasaría… alguien iba romper aquella paz de aquel lugar, y por lo general, eso pasaba siempre que su "Jefe" –el verdadero- no se encontraba, un rayo y un trueno cayeron, alumbrando y retumbando en todo ese pasillo, las tres mujeres saltaron en su lugar por la sorpresa, soltando una risa nerviosa, y entonces, una de las puertas se abrió de golpe, una figura pequeña se mostró sus ojos anaranjados parecidos a los de un felino, peligrosos brillaron, una de ellas dio un grito ahogado, mientras otra casi salía corriendo, más sin embargo la ultima que no pasaba los 16 años miro aquella figura masculina que caminaba con rapidez, pasos largos, zancadas desesperadas, no le tomo mucho tiempo averiguar a donde se dirigía, por lo que no dudo en interponerse, lo que logro sacar un gruñido de su –muy mojado- joven amo.

**-Lo lamento Joven amo… como sabe el señor se encuentra fuera y la señora descansa… no creo… ¡Joven amo!**- grito la mujer, asustada, tratando de detenerlo, jalo la ropa húmeda del chico que le miro con odio mal contenido, odio que iba hacia una mujer inocente, estaba al parecer desesperado por llegar con aquella figura de mayor rango… por el momento, trato de zafarse, pero aquella sirvienta no lo dejo ir…

**-¡Suéltame!**- rugió furioso, dando un jalón y la camisa se resbalo entre aquellos dedos femeninos, la joven mujer abrió grande sus ojos, sus labios se separaron pero no salió nada, solo se pudo escuchar el ruido de cómo la puerta de madera chocaba con la pared, dentro de la pequeña sala, había otra figura femenina resaltaba de espaldas en el sillón, mientras el fuego calentaba su cuerpo, la mujer le miro por el rabillo del ojo, dejando la taza que tenía en mano en una pequeña mesita de madera… El silencio inundo el lugar, solo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada del menor, que tenía el ceño fruncido, respiraba de forma irregular y temblaba, no por el frío si no por la sensaciones que embargaban su pequeño cuerpo…

**-Señora… Yo… Discúlpeme… el joven… -Puedes retirarte Ariel**-dijo la mujer anciana de forma lenta y calmada, la más joven, observo al chico de forma discreta, suspiro, dio una reverencia y cerró la puerta del cuarto, en ese momento algunas gotas de lluvia golpearon con mayor rudeza el gran ventanal que había a un lado de la chimenea, la mujer observo el fuego y luego sus ojos color miel viajaron hasta la ventana...

**-¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué estas mojado?**- pregunto serena tomando de nuevo la taza de te que había dejado en la mesa, el chico frunció más el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, mientras dando zancadas se ponía frente a quien era su tutora, la mujer levanto la mirada, chocando con los ojos más claros del chiquillo, se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo esperando su respuesta…

**-Estaba entrenando… como me lo ordenaste…-** respondió entre dientes, apretando los puños, la mujer molesta bufo, dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesa, entrelazando los dedos, y acomodando sus codos en cada brazo del sillón y miro fijamente a su pupilo, esperando que le digiera lo que tenía que decir, **-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que "EL" Ya tenía el puesto?! ¿Qué ya estaba dentro? ¿Qué ya podía regresar? ¡¿Por qué!?-** grito por fin, explotando, todo enojo se transformo en frustración y tristeza, tantos años alejado de aquel que era su gemelo, de aquel que era su hermano… 9 años lejos su otro yo, donde aquel lazo apenas y se sentía, pero que aun se podía sentir como estaban cercas, podían sentir el latido –aunque pobre- de ambos… La mujer no cambio mucha su expresión seria, sus labios se movieron a disgusto, no le gusto mucho ese tono de voz y mucho menos que se diera cuenta de aquello, se movió en su lugar, mientras suspiraba y levantaba su cabeza, su cabello largo y cenizo se movió ligeramente, el menor le observo fijamente…

**-No quería que te enteraras… Interrumpirías tu entrenamiento por nada… además… ¿Quién te lo dijo?-** pregunto molesta.

**-El "Tercero"-** murmuro por lo bajo, sintiendo respeto al decir aquello, la mujer dio un salto en su lugar, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos gruñendo por lo bajo, levantándose de su asiento, moviéndose cual serpiente alrededor del niño, que solo miraba fijamente… por alguna razón ella siempre le causaba mala espina…

-**Con que ese viejo te lo dijo-** susurro por lo bajo, mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia caer, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquel sonido tan natural, pero el chico no le gusto como llamaba aquella figura que era tan importante para el. –**Bien ya lo sabes… sigue entrenando y no molestes más-**sentenció, el joven le miro con evidente sorpresa y una sonrisa de medio lado adorno sus labios, negando con su cabeza

**-No… Esta vez no te hare caso… Abuela**-dijo en un tono retador y serio, la mujer abrió grande los ojos, aquel muchacho no le llamaba "Abuela" desde que empezó su entrenamiento, es más, ni siquiera se le oponía a nada, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones observando aquel cabello castaño oscuro, aquella piel ligeramente tostada y aquellos ojos color miel, naranjas, con aquel tono que reflejaba lo contrario del cielo, esos ojos ya no tenían la inocencia, eran impuros, eran los ojos del demonio que trataba de ocultar, eran los ojos de SU demonio, aquel que con tanto trabajo, le dio construir, entrecerró sus ojos molesta…

**-¿Qué?**

**- El Tercero me dio el titulo, ahora soy el Cuarto Carmina-** Quiso sonreír al ver aquella expresión de incredulidad de la vieja mujer, pero se contuvo, lanzando un pesado suspiro, sus pies se movieron. **–Me voy… Me despido de ti… Abuela**- susurro, sería la última vez que le llamara así, porque aquella bruja no se lo merecía, sus labios se pintaron en una media sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció, el no era el cielo, el era el demonio, así que ¿Cuál era la razón de ser una buena persona? A el, solo una persona podía controlarlo, porque le daba permiso, porque se lo permitía, porque era su parte, era su todo… Solo el tenía el derecho sobre su cuerpo y alma, su mano se alzo y tomo el pomo entre sus dedos, pero un grito hizo que detuviera todo movimiento.

-**¡Te ordeno que te detengas!**- bufo, exclamo alterada, mirando como aquel chico se detenía con la mano extendida, tomando el picaporte de la puerta, una sonrisa alterada apareció en sus labios, mientras tragaba con dificultad y su labio tembló sin evitarlo, tenía rabia, sorpresa, incredulidad, odio, más y más sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, pero trato de mantenerlo a raya, ella era una perfecta mentirosa, después de todo. Trato de calmarse pero le fue imposible, el chico tenso en su lugar, movió un poco su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos castaños en punta ocultaran su vista. –**Regresa aquí en este instante… Sawada Tsunarashi***- dijo mientras su boca palpaba con lentitud cada una de las palabras, el joven negó lentamente, irguiéndose con orgullo.

-**No, nunca más- **susurro con voz baja, mientras sus ojos se afilaban –**Tu ya no puedes darme ordenes, solo dos personas tienen ese poder y no eres una de ellas abuela- **su voz era serena, calmada, pero llena de resentimiento –**Además, seamos francos, tu ni siquiera eres mi verdadera abuela –**La vieja mujer jadeo sorprendida -**¿Crees que no me daba cuenta? Ambos lo sabemos, el lo sabe, solo te aprovechas de su dolor- **su tono salió acusador y casi doloroso, negó lentamente con la cabeza, abrió la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta de la anciana, el joven antes de irse le dedico una última mirada compasiva, pero rápidamente cambió, no, no podía sentir compasión hacía otro demonio, le miro fijamente mientras algo le decía que la próxima reunión que tuviera no sería nada agradable, después de eso la puerta se cerró por completo, la de cabello blanco perdió la poca o casi nula cordura que le quedaba, se desquició, tiro todo a su alrededor, rompió y golpeo, con furia, mientras una ligera aura color naranja adornaba su cuerpo, esta luego se transformo en negra y un suspiro abandono sus labios, sus ojos se afilaron de forma peligrosa, sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y luego una carcajada salió de sus labios… Desde tiempo atrás que su cordura estaba perdida, el poder la había enloquecido, pero sabía como cubrirlo, sabía como fingir, era una maestra para eso, su carcajada se confundían y su figura era iluminada tanto por los truenos como los rayos del lugar, todo era tan caótico… todo era tan terrorífico…

**-Si así quieres jugar… así jugaremos… Queridos "nietos"-** sus dientes en punta se dejaron ver, miro hacia una esquina oscura, donde una figura se dejaba ver… un chico de no más de 17 años apareció, sus ojos se encontraban oscuros… opacos y carentes de vida… era ya un muñeco de aquella mujer… **-Drago…** prepárate para la batalla- susurro aquella mujer observando la ventana, donde las gotas caían de forma precipitada… **-Reúne a los Guardianes Sanguea-**ordeno, mirando al cielo oscuro, aquel muchacho solo hizo una reverencia, mientras se iba por la oscuridad…

Oscuridad que amenazaba con cubrir el cielo…

[Namimori]

[Narra Tsuna]

Era una mañana realmente agradable, era domingo, por lo cual podría dormir hasta altas horas de la tarde, o claro que si, no tenía de que preocuparme, no había escuela, no había ningún pendiente, mis tareas ya las tenía hechas (Me hicieron hacerla el viernes…) El clima era agradable, la tranquilidad era amena… todo estaba tranquilo, sin gritos de los niños, sin el olor de los pasteles de Bianchi, sin Reborn… solo calma y tranquilidad… solo eso…

… Procesando…

… Proceso Completo… [xD]

**-¡Sin Reborn**!- grite sorprendido y algo espantado, no era normal que ese pequeño bebe arcobaleno no haiga venido a despertarme, me aferre a las sabanas llevándolas a la altura de mi rostro, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y me encogía en un rincón, espere… espere… y… espere… pero nada paso, no hubo ninguna trampa que se detonara, no hubo nada… simplemente tranquilidad, me removí incomodo en mi lugar, gatee con cuidado hasta un pequeño buro que estaba a lado de mi cama y mire la hora… eran las 2:00 p.m.. o… las 2…

**-¡HIIII!**- chille con sorpresa, puesto que era bastante tarde, mi equilibrio nulo hizo que cayera de la cama por tal sorpresa y en ese momento un gemido de dolor inundo mi garganta, puesto que el golpe fue duro, mire el techo y pude ver como un sobre blanco caía suavemente sobre mi rostro, parpadeo repetidas veces mientras levantaba mi mano y tomaba el sobre cuidadosamente, me di la vuelta y caí por completo en el suelo, mire el sobre y tenía un nombre… "Reborn"…** -¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Leerla? ¿y si tiene una trampa dentro? ¡Es una carta… No estoy paranoico… claro que no… no lo estoy… no… no…**-tratar de convencerme era en vano, por lo que me senté en el suelo y de forma cuidadosa la abrí, cerré los ojos pero no escuche ni una explosión, trague con dificultad y saque la carta, la subí a la altura de mi rostro y empecé a leer con cuidado… Esta decía que estaría fuera hasta el anochecer por algunos asuntos que los arcobaleno tenían que atender… entre otras cosas… pero el solo leer que no tendría a Reborn… que no me torturaría

**-Sin Reborn-** por lo que quedaba del día… eso no sonaba tan mal, suspire aliviado, mientras salía por la puerta y caminaba hasta el cuarto de baño, me tome una larga ducha de por lo menos media hora en la cual… no escuche a los niños… de acuerdo…eso me empezaba asustar, después de cambiarme baje las escaleras de forma apresurada y en la sala no había nadie… No estaba Bianchi… Ni lambo… Ni I-pin… **-¿Donde están todos?-** pregunte al aire algo preocupado…

**-¿Tsu-kun? A… hijo ¿acabas de levantarte?**- la voz de mi madre me hizo saltar en mi lugar, por lo que parpadee un poco sorprendido, mire por encima de mis hombros y pude verla, allí en la cocina, secándose las manos, con su eterna sonrisa amable y cálida, cosa que me contagio un poco… asentí ante su pregunta anterior y ella se rio por lo bajo -¿Te preguntabas por los demás verdad? Reborn-kun salió a una junta… por lo que me dijo… Bianchi llevo a los niños al parque de diversiones… ahora que pongo atención… todo esto esta tan solo- dijo mientras su palma de su mano se apoyaba en su mejilla, observando el lugar con algo de tristeza… mire el lugar de igual forma y era verdad… todo se sentía tan… callado…

-¡Ding, Dong!**-**

**-¡Ara! Tenemos visitas-** mire con una gota en mi cien, como mi madre caminaba o más bien daba suaves brinquitos emocionada hasta la puerta, suspire… ella estaba más emocionada que yo… la verdad… no me gusta mucha esta tranquilidad… me hacen falta todos los demás…

-¡**Juudaime**!- un grito que reconocí en instantes resonó en mis tímpanos, parpadee varias veces, mientras observaba de donde provenía ese grito, sonreí sin darme cuenta, frente a mi estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun.. Mis dos… ¿Mejores? Creo que debería ser así… mis dos mejores amigos, entrecerré los ojos mientras una dulce y gran sonrisa adornaba mis labios… estaba tan feliz…

-**Yo Tsuna**-los observe fijamente, ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en sus rostro… ¿Por qué tan de repente…?

**-Ara… Parece que lloverá… espero que los demás regresen pronto**- me sobresalte ante la voz de mi madre, mire la ventana y me sorprendí… ¿Por qué el clima cambiaba tan drásticamente? Fruncí el ceño… algo no andaba muy bien… escuche la voz de Gokudera y de Yamamoto detrás de mi, también la de mi madre, pero eso no dejaba que mis ojos se despegaran del cielo nublado, era extraño, es como si alguien más me controlase, como si mis ojos no quisieran despegarse de aquella eterna oscuridad que lentamente cubría el cielo azul, me sentía hipnotizado, me quede quieto…

-_**"Tsuna…" –**_me sobresalte al escuchar eso, di un salto en mi lugar, algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo asustado, puesto que no recordaba desde hace cuanto que no escuchaba esa voz dentro de mi, mire de nuevo al cielo, donde la tormenta se acumulaba… Un solo nombre me llego de golpe, uno que hacía tiempo no pronunciaba, que hacía tiempo no pensaba, mis ojos amenazaron de llenarse de lagrimas, pero me las trague, lanzando un suspiro…

_**-"Tsura"-**_ pensé al mismo tiempo, mientras me daba vuelta sobre mis talones… solo esperaba que el estuviera bien y no le pasara nada malo, solo quería que el estuviera a salvo, con una vida tranquila… con una vida normal… cosa que ya no pasaba en este lugar, miro a Gokudera y Yamamoto discutir por cualquier cosa, sonreí ligeramente, aunque esto no era tan malo, si ellos me acompañaban…

Por lo menos tenía amigos cercanos…

Me pregunto…

¿_**"El"**_ Estaría orgulloso de mi… por tener tan buenos amigos?

Esperaba que si…

**[Algún lugar de Namimori]**

[Narra Tsura]

Suspire algo cansado, mire a mi alrededor, estaba a las afueras de Namimori, sonreí ligeramente cansado, estaba agotado tanto física como psicológicamente… quería un descanso… había estado viajando desde mi antiguo hogar hasta aquí… aunque ahora que lo pienso… pude haber venido en mi modo hyper… aunque no seria conveniente por lo largo del viaje y aun que era resistente, aun así sería peligroso, suspire, arrastrando de forma perezosa mis pies y así mi maleta, gruñí por lo bajo al ver como el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer claro signo de que pronto llovería, y por el momento eso no me favorecía estaba demasiado lejos de mi hogar, suspiro hastiado, mientras buscaba entre mis bolsillos algo de dinero, que por supuesto encontré…

**-Me queda poco-** dije decaído observando algunas monedas en mi mano, moví mis labios y maldije por lo bajo, mientras seguía caminando pasando varios lugares conocidos y desconocidos a la vez, puesto que hacía más de 7 años que no paseaba por aquí, suspire, tomando asiento en uno de los parques, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, mire mi reloj, eran cerca de las cinco y el viento violento me daba mala espina, me abrace a mi mismo y observe al frente, pude ver a tres personas caminar juntas, hablando animadamente… eso me hizo recordar algo…

**-Oh… No les dije a los chicos a donde iba-** dije de repente levemente sorprendido y alterado… ahora cuando se dieran cuenta y me encontraran… me iría, mal… muy mal, trague en grueso, mientras sonreía nervioso… qué más daba… dentro de pronto vería a mi hermano… al pequeño que siempre fue temeroso, sonreí al recordar mi niñez –"_**Tsuna"-**_ pensé sin darme cuenta, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a ya no recibir respuesta de el, pues el lazo que teníamos se rompió en el momento en que me fui de este lugar…

-_**"Tsura"-**_ me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para mi, parpadee sorprendido, mientras me levantaba de un salto, observando a mi alrededor… ¿Qué fue eso? Una sonrisa de felicidad pinto mis labios… ¡No se había roto! No nos comunicábamos porque estábamos bastante distanciados, pero ahora… ahora que estaba en la misma ciudad… en el mismo lugar.. Podía de nuevo tenerlo cerca, sin pensarlo mucho tome mi maleta y Salí corriendo, más sin embargo, era tanta la emoción que golpe alguien en el hombro en el proceso, mi cabello castaño se alboroto un tanto y casi pierdo el equilibrio, un aroma dulce llego a mi nariz, pero no perdí tiempo, solo pude ver una cabellera azulada… -¡Lo lamento!-grite en modo de disculpas, mientras seguía corriendo…

Quería llegar a mi hogar de una vez…

**[Narra Autora]**

El joven de melena azulada levanto una ceja entre sorprendido y curioso al ver como aquel chico salía corriendo pidiendo disculpas, estaba seguro que era el decimo Vongola, lo reconocería donde fuera, sobre todo por su cabellera castaña, aquella que sobresalía en donde sea, pero entre más se acercaba descubría que no era el, primeramente, por que el Arcobaleno no estaba con el… en segundo lugar tenía una maleta… en tercer lugar… sus ojos no eran aquellos pozos castañas si no eran como el mismo atardecer, eran anaranjadas, tenían un aspecto duro, fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo la inocencia aun estaba allí y en el momento que chocaron, la calidez y el aroma que le llego fue diferente… Muy diferente…

**-Kufufufu… Interesante… Muy interesante-** susurro por lo bajo para seguir su camino, ya tendría tiempo para investigar aquel chico, siguió su camino, siguiendo a sus 2 compañeros que le llevaban algo más adelante…

**[Residencia Sawada]**

**-¡Hasta mañana Juudaime!**- grito el peli plata, haciendo una reverencia de forma de despedida, puesto que era ya algo tarde, la residencia Sawada ya rebosaba de vida de nuevo, el castaño suspiro de forma suave, mientras se reía nervioso, en su hombro ya hacia el Arcobaleno que tenía a león en manos, -**Hasta mañana Reborn-san**- dijo un poco más controlado, Yamamoto soltó una risa más juguetona, haciendo enojar al chico a su lado.

**-Jajajajaja este día a sido muy divertido… No veremos mañana Tsuna… Bebé-** se despidió, moviendo su mano en forma de despedida, siguió al peli plata que dio una ultima reverencia antes de desparecer en la oscuridad, Sawada se quedo quieto en la puerta, como si esperara que algo pasara, su mirada se encontraba ida, casi muerta en algún punto del lugar, suspiro por lo bajo, pero salió de aquel trance al sentir un golpe en su nuca, haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante golpeando su rostro con el suelo, dándole un cordial saludo (¿?)

**-¡Hiiii! ¡Reborn!**- grito adolorido, mientras se levantaba de golpe, mirando a su tutor con molestia…

**-Pon atención Dame-tsuna-** dijo un tanto divertido, mientras sonreía de medio lado, pero en ese momento la sonrisa se borro -¿En que pensabas?- pregunto el arcobaleno entre curioso y algo preocupado, y aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, el había tomado cariño al joven que tenía frente a el, el castaño parpadeo algunas veces con sorpresa, antes de mirar el cielo nublado y este dejara caer las primeras gotas de lluvia..

-**En el pasado**- respondió sencillamente, observando como la tormenta se desataba, Reborn frunció el ceño y Tsuna se dio vuelta cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, dejando que el agua se llevara los recuerdos de hace años… Camino de nuevo a la sala, donde se encontraban todos, se detuvo antes de entrar, puesto que Lambo e I-pin se encontraban jugando, parpadeo un poco y levanto la mirada, y pudo ver a Futa y a su madre platicar amenamente, luego su vista se Poso en Bianchi que cargaba a Reborn en brazos, su mirada se suavizo… _**-"La familia a Crecido… ¿Te gustaría verla Tsura?"-**_se pregunto mentalmente, caminando hasta el pequeño sillón algo alejado de los demás…

-_**"Me gustaría verla Tsuna… pero no puedo si no abres la puerta"-**_ En respuesta una voz hizo eco en su mente, se quedo estático, con la mirada puesta en algún punto de la habitación con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos… estaba soñando, estaba alucinando.. eso no era verdad… su mente jugaba con el… eso era… -"_**Tsuna!¡ Si sigo aquí afuera me voy a enfermar!"-**_ Aquella voz hizo eco de nuevo, parpadeo sorprendido y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, alguien jalando su ropa llamo su atención movió su cabeza cual poseso y eso asusto un poco a Futa…

**-¿Tsuna-Nii? ¿Pasa algo?-** Pregunto el menor curioso, en respuesta se paro de golpe, cual resorte ante la mirada sorprendido y algo confusa de todos, y dando zancadas grandes y torpes camino hasta la puerta donde la abrió de golpe…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Su corazón bombeo fuertemente

Y Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios…

Frente a el, ya hacia un chico castaño con una maleta a lado, su ropa empapada y una mueca de falto enojo y un sonrisa en sus labios…

**-¡Tu!... Como… No puede ser-**exclamo con ojos aguados, casi a punto de derramar lagrimas, antes de que su mano se estirara para acaricias suavemente las mejillas del contrario, que parecía se estuviera viendo en un espejo…

-**Tsuna-chan… Tiempo sin verte… hermano-**

-**¡Tsunarashi!**- Chillo con alegría… Miradas curiosas y sorprendidas y una mujer sonriendo de alivio, sorpresa y lagrimas de felicidad en sus orbes…

La Familia estaba casi completa….

**Chan! Primer capitulo terminado xDu**

**¿Y que tal? ¿Merece que siga escribiendo? ¿Esta interesante? ¿No sirvo para escribir?**

***Tsunarashi: ¿Con que se come? xDu ni yo se, de repente, estuve jugando con el nombre de "Tsunayoshi" y eso me salio... no se si queda, pero me gusto... -No se que tome ese día (?) xDu-**

**Y bueno, para seguir adelante, necesito a 6 chicos que sean de la familia "Segretti" -a la cual, el hermano de Tsuna pertenece- Necesito que sean chicos, -Ya que es Yaoi- así que si alguien se quiere anotar me avisa~**

**~Ficha de rellenar~**

- Nombre:

- Edad (entra entre los 16-19 años)

- Llama:

- Cajas y Armas:

- Personalidad:

- Físico:

- Extras:

**Si no tengo a nadie que quiera participar xD no hay problema, seguiré adelante, pero con creaciones mías~ **

**y supongo que es todo...**

**¿Algo para inspirar -o deprimir- a esta primeriza escritora? owo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno aquí esto yo de nuevo owoU lamento si tarde un poco pero tenia que mejorar el capitulo que espero sea de su agrado owo sin más que decir xD...**

**Advertencia; Este fic es Yaoi, relación chico x Chico, si no te agrada, favor de no leer**

**1827 Pareja Principal**

**La sería de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece... u.u -Para mi desgracia- solo escribo por mera diversión y entretener -si puedo (?)- a los lectores que me acompañen~**

**IL FRATELLO DEL CIELO**

**{El hermano del cielo}**

**Capitulo 2;**

No podía creer lo que sus castaños ojos veían, ¿en verdad era el? ¿Su hermano Gemelo? Trago en seco, avanzando torpemente algunos pasos hacía el chico que ya estaba frente a el, igual de sonriente, solo que este lo hacía de una forma juguetona, casi chillo de la emoción… fue Casi, por que en vez de un chillido emocionado, salió algo parecido a un gemido adolorido, porque las "caricias" de su tutor siempre dolían. Antes de poder siquiera acercarse de nuevo a su hermano, el arcobaleno del sol simplemente golpeo su cabeza, haciendo que se fuera de bruces al suelo, se tragó el dolor y ladeo un poco su cabeza, sus mejillas rojas y ojos más cristalinos, claro signo de querer soltar el llanto, pero esta vez no sabía si era de dolor o felicidad, sus labios se abrieron, en señal de querer quejarse, pero el mayor se le adelanto…

-**¿Quién eres tu?-** la voz de Reborn hizo que alzara un poco su cabeza, el bebe se encontraba en su espalda y se mantuvo quieto, no deseaba quedar paralitico gracias, sus grandes ojos chocolates miraban a Tsura que parecía sorprendido y molesto, lo podía notar por el suave tic que aparecía en su ceja, aquel que siempre aparecía cuando se encontraba enfadado y estaba a punto de saltarle encima alguien.

-**¿Tendría que decirte mi nombre? Pequeñajo- **gruño, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, como un gran felino a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, Tsuna se tenso y chillo asustado ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando su hermano!? ¡¿Por qué siempre era un suicida!? Aunque tenía que tener en cuenta de que el mayor no conocía a Reborn, ya que Tsunarashi estaba fuera de la mafia –Según el- miro hacia atrás y la sonrisa del menor no le gusto ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Esa sonrisa le decía que no solo su hermano iba a sufrir, sino que también él lo haría.

-**T…Tsura**- murmuro bajito, tratando de llamar la atención de su gemelo, su hermano logro escuchar el murmullo suave y leve de su gemelo y le miro, quedo encantado con aquella expresión, ojos grandes, chocolates derretidos con un brillo cristalino en ellos, inocentes e infantiles, rostro pequeño y afeminado –como el suyo, aunque no lo admitiera- y mejillas rojas, con aquellos labios cerezas llamándole… Bufo bajito, mientras lentamente dejaba su guardia grave error…

En ese momento, el arcobaleno salto de la espalda de Tsuna –que lanzo un gemido doloroso cuando estuvo seguro que su espina dorsal se pego a la pared de su estomago- y golpeo la cabeza del otro castaño que sin poder creerlo cayó de bruces hacía el piso, pero cayó encima de Decimo que ahogo un jadeo ¿Y ahora? ¿tenia cara de colchón o qué? Esta vez, se quejaron a Coro…

-¡**Reborn**!- chillo como pudo el Vongola debajo de su hermano (… Soy yo o sonó raro o.O) que tenso su cuerpo al instante al escuchar ese nombre, alzo su cabeza como resorte y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sus labios se abrían y cerraba como pez fuera del agua.

**-¿Arcobaleno del Sol? ¿uno de los siete bebes más fuertes de la mafia? ¿Ese Reborn?-** pregunto bajito, solo para que su madre no escuchara ese pequeño murmullo, el de cabello negro solo bajo su sombrero y sonrió un poco, asintiendo mientras que su hermano le miraba con sorpresa –y quizás un poco de horror- por aquello.

-**El mismo**-

**-¿Co…Como?... ¿Por qué lo conoces?- **pregunto casi en estado de Pánico, el mayor de los gemelos movió ahora sus ojos hacía su hermano menor y le dedico una sonrisa un poco tímida y algo incomoda.

-**No eres el único en ese "Mundo" Tsuna-** dijo bajito, al momento que sentía como algo lo levantaba del cuello de la camisa, parpadeo algunas veces y miro hacia atrás, su madre lo estaba levantando como un pequeño felino. Con aquella eterna sonrisa que le hacía sentir seguro como escalofríos –Porque enojada, era el mismo demonio y mira que él sabía de demonios- sus manos y piernas se encontraban recogidas como un cachorro y esa fue la imagen que todos tuvieron del mayor de los dos castaños.

-**Tsura-kun...- **llamo con ese tono suave maternal y cariñoso, el mayor se sonrojo sutilmente por aquel tono, tenía tiempo que no sentía ni escuchaba lo que era el calor de alguien dándole cariño –**Bienvenido a casa Tsura-kun- **dijo, abrazándole después, el chico de ojos color naranjas gimió bajito algo avergonzado, levantando sus brazos sin saber qué hacer, si responder el abrazo o no, al final solo los cerro suavemente, dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda riendo torpemente.

-**G…Gracias Oka-san- **Susurro suavemente, al momento que escuchaba una risita divertida y tierna, esa que le conocía a su hermano Tsuna, le miro "Molesto" más bien divertido de igual forma, más sin embargo, ese momento fue roto por…

-**Ara, ara… ¿Dos Dame-tsuna? Wajajajaja! ´Lambo-san tendrá doble ración de dulces!- **La voz chillona de lambo hizo que todos voltearan a ver al pequeño lambo.

-**¡Lambo No! ¡No son Dos Tsuna-san! ¡Es Hermano!- **trato de explicar la chica, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no estaba realmente segura de confiar en el recién llegado aun cuando parecía que el decimo le tenía cierto cariño, el castaño se soltó lentamente de su madre, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, quedando junto a Tsuna, como si estar separado de el por lo menos algunos metros fuera algo doloroso.

-**Tsuna-Nii ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano?- **La voz de Fuuta resonó, la mujer mayor solo sonrió un poco, con un matiz triste que tanto Reborn como Bianchi captaron, la peli rosada se removió en su lugar, un poco incomoda y preocupada, porque vamos, quien no podía tomarle cariño a Nana Sawada.

-**Em… Bueno- **tartamudeo un poco, llevando una mano a su nuca, sin saber que decir –**Yo… em… yo no sabía…**-dudo unos momentos, no sabía realmente como responder –**No sabía dónde estaba… Oto-san- **Hizo un gesto de desagrado –igual que el mayor que lanzo un bufido y lo maldijo por lo bajo- que para algunos no paso desapercibido, Nana solo suspiro derrotada ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada, sus hijos ya le tenían cierto resentimiento a su rubio padre –**El se lo llevo… No supe de el durante un largo tiempo… hasta hoy- **Respondió, mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa y un tanto tímida, cosa que a ojos de su hermano le pareció adorable.

-**… Sigues siendo tan lindo como siempre Tsu-chan**

**- **canturreo el mayor, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pasando sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de su hermano, I pin y Bianchi parpadearon sorprendidas, Lambo ladeo la cabeza algo confundido y el arcobaleno frunció el ceño ligeramente ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién se creía el chico para abrazar así a SU alumno? –Porque era suyo… ¿Ah? ¿Qué estaba pensando?- gruño bajito. Las mejillas de Tsuna tomaron una tonalidad roja bastante intensa y su cabeza fue a recostarse sobre el hombro de su gemelo, le miro algo sorprendido y avergonzado, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de este y empezando a pelear por que el mayor le soltara, gritando y haciendo pucheros haciendo que Tsura solo sonriera de medio lado complacido.

-**Ara, ara, bien, entonces creo que tendré que hacer un banquete por la llegada de Tsura-kun- **anunció Alegre, restando importancia aquel pequeño "teatro" que sus gemelos hacían, algo normal a sus ojos, ya que los hermanos tienden a molestarse ¿Verdad? Así que no debía preocuparse… Mucho o bueno, hasta que Tsuna se enojara cosa rara. –**Ne Tsu-kun porque no llevas a Tsura-kun a tu habitación- **Por alguna extraña razón, la hiper intuición de Tsuna reacciono, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando miro aquella sonrisa en los labios de su gemelo, tenía un matiz… extrañamente peligroso, sobretodo porque aquellos orbes que brillaban con tanta intensidad, con un toque demente que le daba escalofríos, algo le decía que no iba a estar tranquilo durante un largo tiempo, trago con dificultad.

-**Excelente idea Kaa-san- **Canturreo el mayor, haciendo que todos les pusieran atención, de repente, el mayor de los gemelos se hecho al menor en el hombro, Tsuna solo jadeo cuando su estomago estuvo pegado al hombro de su gemelo.

-¡**Hiii! Tsura! ¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo andar por mi mismo!-** se quejo avergonzado por ser tratado como un saco de papas ¿Qué? ¿Ya ni su hermano mayor lo respetaba? Pataleo unos minutos más, a media escalera se rindió… ¿Por qué solo le sucedían ese tipo de cosas a el?

**-No te preocupes Tsu-chan- **la voz de su hermano parecía divertida y algo diabólica… ¿Qué pensaba hacerle? –**Prometo divertirnos, te haré disfrutar mucho- **Reborn alzo una ceja ante el comentario, Bianchi solo se rió entre dientes, divertida y algo entretenida, mientras los niños miraban al hermano gemelo irse por las escaleras, la casa Sawada sería mucho más interesante en adelante.

**[Mansión de Segretti]**

**[En algún lugar de la mansión]**

Una suave melodía con un toque ligeramente macabro se podía escuchar en aquel pasillo poco iluminado, pequeños pasos, más parecidos a brincos hacían eco en el largo pasillo, la noche había caído rápidamente, haciendo paso a las pequeñas estrellas y a la luna que se elevaba con esplendor aunque claro las nubes moviéndose alrededor de esta ocultando sus plateados y hermosos rayos opacaban la escena. El sonido de una risa traviesa se confundió y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, haciendo un eco tan profundo que le helo la sangre a todo aquellos sirvientes que solo tragaron en seco, miraron hacia atrás, a los lados y se preguntaron si estar tanto tiempo metidos en ese "Manicomio" –palabras cariñosas que usaban los empelados para describir esa vivienda- ya les estaban afectando, tragando en seco, solo pudieron apresurar su paso, querían irse de aquel lugar, de noche, era mucho más espeluznante que de día.

Los suaves pasos se detuvieron, una larga melena se meció segundos después de que el su dueño se detuviera, una sonrisa divertida, juguetona y ligeramente maliciosa adorno sus labios pálidos, y su mano empujo aquella puerta de forma brusca, el chocar de la madera con la pared fue lo único que se escucho.

**-¡Tsura-chan!-** canturreo, entrando a la habitación, esta era simple, estaba pintada de un suave color azul, las paredes estaban decoradas con algunas fotografías, desde familiares hasta de los que habían sido los antiguos líderes de aquella mafia, también había algunos cuadros, pinturas de artistas reconocidos, el piso de madera estaba tapizado con una alfombra color negra, hasta el final de la habitación, había un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, delante de la venta había un escritorio de madera de caoba que resaltaban algunos papeles que de seguro ya estaban firmados con la silla principal vacía, delante del escritorio había tres sofás, dos largos y uno corto acomodados de forma estratégica, en medio de estos había una pequeña mesa que estaba vacía, más sin embargo, aun así, el cuarto no estaba solo, había cinco figuras. El intruso que había entrado con los brazos abiertos, se mantuvo en la misma posición, al mismo tiempo que cinco pares de ojos se le quedaban mirando fijamente, un viento frió paso por el lugar antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

Una risa estridente lleno la estancia, dos de los presentes fruncieron el seño ante tan brusca interrupción, mientras otros simplemente suspiraban entre frustrados, preocupados y decepcionados de que no fuera la persona que esperaban, sus músculos se relajaron un tanto y volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes… Esperar.

**-Seth, también bienes a buscar a Tsura-** canturreo alegre un chico de cabello rubio, uno de los mechones cubría casi por completo sus orbes alegres, vivos y juguetones, llevando sus brazos a su nuca, donde los dejo descansar, aun sin llegar a levantarse, las orbes rojas, como los rubís brillaron con confusión al ver a todos reunidos en la oficina de su "Jefe"

**-No Jhonny, Seth vino a buscar helados, por esto esta aquí-** un tono sarcástico, profundo y algo molesto resonó en el lugar, desde una esquina se podía notar a un hombre de coleta alta, con porte elegante, con un aura ligeramente intimidante rodeándole, el mencionado frunció el ceño, bufando.

-**No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo Raizel-** murmuro con un toque molesto en su voz, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente para mirar al mayor por encima del hombro, haciendo apenas un suave movimiento, no queriendo levantarse de su tan cómoda posición. El mencionado solo gruño rodando los ojos.

**-Entonces no hagas preguntas tan obvias-** respondió, aun en su posición, ambas miradas, ambos colores azules chocaron de forma amenazante, ambos tensos, esperando un simple movimiento, una provocación para saltarse encima el uno al otro.

**-¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como unos niños?-** Otra voz masculina, con toque de advertencia hizo eco, llamando la atención de los dos que peleaban, un hombre de cabello oscuro los observaba, acomodando de mejor manera sus lentes oscuros**. –A Tsunarashi no le gustaría verlos pelear, así que quietos- **ordeno de mal humor, odiaba los ruidos y más si era en la sala del menor, que en esos momentos estaba algo ausente.

**-Jolly tiene razón**- una sonrisa amable apareció en los labios de "Pazzia" de forma amable y reconfortante, mirando a todos los presentes con sus grandes ojos violetas que brillaban con amabilidad –**Pelear solo molestaría a Tsura** – respondió, mirando hacia donde estaba el vacio escritorio.

**-Vamos, tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar a que Tsura aparezca, de seguro no tarda-** trato de animar un poco Kay, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, todos suspiraron de nuevo, estaban preocupados, era todo, por eso se comportaban de forma tan hostil entre ellos, algunos les hacía recordar la primera vez que estuvieron todos juntos en una misma habitación sin el castaño, no paso más de 15 minutos antes de que se pusieran a pelear, para la fortuna suya –y de la mansión- Tsura hizo acto de presencia, aunque claro, tuvieron un buen castigo por no llevarse bien.

**-No les parece extraño- **murmuro por fin Seth después de mantenerse en silencio un buen rato, llamando la atención de los presentes, que curiosos y confundidos le miraron sin entender del todo que era lo que en verdad deseaba decir.

**-¿Qué es lo extraño?-** Pregunto Elliot, prestando atención, tratando de comprender lo que el mayor decía.

**-Que ya ha pasado un día completo, hemos destruidos tres habitaciones, mandando al hospital a diez empleados y no hemos visto ni a la vieja ni a Tsura-chan-** dijo pensativo, cruzando sus brazos, todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

**-Ahora que lo dices-** empezó a decir Kay, llevando una mano a su mentón **–Tienes razón, y siendo sincero, es el primero en reprendernos antes de que llegue la vieja amargada que por cierto, tampoco eh visto**- frunció el ceño ligeramente, preocupado y alterado.

**-Esa bruja no le habrá hecho algo a Tsuna… ¿Verdad?-** La voz preocupada de Jhonny resonó en los oídos de todos, esa posibilidad apenas se hacía presente, Seth frunció el ceño y avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta la salida del lugar, iría a buscar a su amigo y jefe, la sola idea de que esa vieja bruja hubiera puesto a "entrenar" al castaño le ponía los vellos de punta y tan siquiera antes de poder salir, tres sombras cubrieron la entrada del lugar, el de ojos rojos se freno en seco, observando al hombre que ladeo la cabeza.

**-Oh! Jóvenes-** el noble anciano solo sonrió amablemente, su rostro mostro un poco más de arrugas ante aquel acto, aun manteniendo unos papeles en sus manos, a sus lados había otros dos hombres de igual aspecto.

-**Tercero**- murmuraron todos en forma respetuosa, los que estaban sentados se levantaron dando una pequeña reverencia, el anciano solo lanzo una suave risa, relajando a los presentes… ¿Cómo demonios el demonio podía relajar alguien? Suponiendo que todos eran parecidos, debía ser algo que no tenía importancia ¿Cierto?

**-Vamos, no sean tan formarles**- murmuro, su mirada color chocolate mostraba amabilidad, su rostro arrugado con aquella piel ligeramente acanelada y su cabello negro ligeramente opaco, tomando un color más gris que negro, que estaba despeinado y de una forma un tanto revuelto, portaba un traje formar color negro. -¿**Qué les pasa? Los veo algo… ¿Preocupados quizás?**- pregunto, alzando una ceja, dándole las hojas a uno de sus compañeros que solo las recibió con cuidado.

Los presentes solo se miraron entre si, algo inquietos, inseguros, no sabían si debían contarle ¿Y si no estaba enterado? Solo se hundirían ellos, dudaron varios segundos antes de que el mayor volviera hablar..

**-Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué siguen aquí?**- pregunto de forma curiosa –**Pensé que se irían Junto A Tsunarashi-** dijo, ladeando la cabeza de forma ligeramente confusa, sus orbes brillaron con un tono ligeramente inocente y allí fue que aquellos grandes ojos les recordaron en cierto aspecto a su jefe, uno de ellos carraspeo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que tenían que decir.

**-¿Sabe dónde está Tsura?-** pregunto Raizel siendo lo más amable y cortes que podía, el anciano asintió.

**-Por supuesto, debe de estar en Namimori ahora, dijo que quería visitar alguien y le di el permiso-** explico, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como alguien murmuraba algunas palabras en su oído, solo asintió lentamente antes de mirar a los jóvenes que debían decir, que estaban en Shock –**Bueno chicos, tengo que hacer algunos deberes antes de retirarme por completo y dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Tsura- **Volvió a sonreír, levanto la mano y se despidió, dejando de nuevo a todos en silenció, pero esta vez más tranquilos ahora sabían que su pequeño Jefe –porque era algo pequeño y eso nadie lo decía, porque querían seguir vivos gracias- no estaba en problemas, no estaba en peligro… Inmediato.

-**¿Namimori? Eso no esta aquí ¿Verdad?- **Pregunto Kay con curiosidad.

-**Por supuesto que no idiota- **Respondió Raizel de forma molesta, como si esa pregunta hubiera sido una ofensa para su persona y los que se encontraban dentro, Kay lanzó un gruñido en advertencia –**Esta en Japón- **Dijo, sonriendo ligeramente, le gustaba hacer enojar –un poco- a sus compañeros.

-**Eres un… -¿Y porque Tsunarashi iría a Japón?- **Jolly interrumpió aquella batalla campal que estaba por desatarse en la pequeña habitación, era mejor distraerlos con algo antes de que se quedaran en un lugar para vivir y el Tercero en verdad los corriera del lugar. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando la respuesta.

**-Vallamos a investigar- **El tono Juguetón que uso Seth junto aquella sonrisa hicieron que se estremecieran, pero no supieron realmente porque ¿De Miedo? O ¿De diversión? Todos los presentes sonrieron, estando de acuerdo ante el comentario de "Aque Chaos" –**Entonces… vallamos a buscar a nuestro querido Jefe- **Una risa divertida Salió de sus labios, mientras abandonaba la habitación, mientras lentamente la oscuridad de los pasillos abrazaba su figura, haciendo que desapareciera, detrás de el, salieron los demás, sonriendo y murmurando, todo eso sería tan divertido.

[**Namimori – Casa Sawada**]

[**Con los Gemelos**]

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del castaño de ojos color naranjas, parpadeo unas veces, mientras levantaba el rostro al cielo y luego miraba a su alrededor, entrecerró los ojos ¿Había sido su imaginación o había escuchado a sus guardianes reírse mientras tramaban algo malo? Su ceño se frunció de forma inconsciente, eso era una mala sensación, era eso o la culpa de no haberles avisado le estaba carcomiendo por dentro de forma lenta.

-**¿Tsura?- **La voz de su hermano le hizo reaccionar, miro hacia el frente, donde los grandes ojos color chocolate de Tsuna le recibieron, su cabello estaba mojado y se pegaba a su frente, así como algunas gotas traviesas viajaban desde su cuello hasta su pecho, perdiéndose lentamente, ambos habían entrado a la ducha después de 10 minutos de discusión –en donde su adorable hermano se aferraba avergonzado a la puerta del baño, le tomo 5 minutos meterlo al cuarto y otros 5 en desvestirlo (¿)- y ahora estaban en la tina, el se encontraba recargado en el borde de la tina, con sus piernas abiertas y entre ellas descansaba el menor que había estado jugando de forma distraída con el agua –le había ganado la vergüenza durante unos segundos- pero al sentir el escalofrió, el un tanto brusco movimiento del cuerpo de su hermano, se animo a mirar hacía el mayor -**¿Pasa algo malo?-** pregunto con un deje de preocupación.

-**No, no pasa nada Tsuna- **Sonrió de forma tranquila, con sus grandes orbes color caramelo derretido brillando de forma cálida, cosa que solo haría para su hermano, beso la frente del más pequeño que sonrió avergonzado –**Sigamos con el baño- **sonrió de medio lado, tratando de olvidar aquella sensación molesta… Si alguien se atrevía arruinar su estancia junto a su pequeño hermano…

Juraba que lo haría sufrir de forma dolorosa...

**...**

**Y que les pareció ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Debería de dejarlo? Dx**

**Fue lo mejor que mi ardilla pudo maquinar (?) creo que cayo desmayada después de esto (?) xDu**

**Antes que se me olvide, pondré los puestos y quien representa a cada quien owo para que se den una idea.**

**"Carmina" –(**Demonio)**- **Cielo**: ****Tsunarashi Sawada**

**"Pazzia"- (**Locura) –Niebla: **Elliot De la Valliére **

**"****Passus" **– (Dolor)- Nube: **Jolly Di Armanti**

"**Aque Chaos"**- (Caos) – Sol:**Seth**

**"Morts" **–(Muerte)- Tormenta:**Kay Kuro**

**"Tristtice" –** (Tristeza) – Lluvia:**Raizel Capellini**

**"****Hatred" **–(Odio)- Trueno**: ****Leo Rossetti**

**Los que están en paréntesis es la traducción de lo que significa, No quise utilizar el nombre de las llamas, así que decidí poner otra cosa xD jajaja**

**Y creo que es todo owo!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo? **

**Sayo~**

**¿Algún Review?**


End file.
